narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumu Kira
Ayumu Kira (吉良歩; Kira, Ayumu) is a Chūnin (later Jōnin)-ranked shinobi of Konohagakure well-renown for being a substitute-instructor for various Genin squads while their said leaders are on call or otherwise, and for being a temporary ninjutsu instructor in the Leaf's ninja academy. Upon Naruto Uzumaki's return from a 2-3 year training retreat, Ayumu was permanently stationed with the other Rookie 9 and Sai due to his said internal squad issues. As a result, he gained close-up insight on Naruto's struggles with Sasuke Uchiha and how others felt over the topic as various missions succeeded through time. Soon after the brink of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ayumu found himself promoted to a''' personal assistant of the Sixth Hōkage - but was replaced by Shikamaru Nara upon Naruto's seating enrollment as the Seventh. History Unlike some unfortunate Shinobi, Ayumu was born into a normal household as the only child. His family upheld a tradition that prompted them to serve Konoha's militant stronghold as ninja of the Land of Fire - however - although the esteem was held to a high regard by other clansmen, Ayumu didn't quite seem too fond of the idea specifically because he was never much of a physically active person and was very much a homebody at heart. Despite his difference in opinion, he was forced into the academy at age 7 and strangely found himself enjoying the rudimentary program for starting apprentices. While attending a Genjutsu class, Jōnin '''Kakashi Hatake volunteered as a special guest for the children in which his strength and knowledge inspired Ayumu to become a better ninja and person. Within the same week, he began training and honing his skills more often, soon developing a habit of doing so throughout the coming months - not only granting him excellent status in his courses back at the academy, but further deeming him an early graduate worthy of the title "Genin". Personality Appearance IMG 5519.png| Ayumu Kira: Part II Abilities Ninja Skills A ninja of Chūnin rank, Ayumu excels in knowledge of all basic Shinobi principles and skills - which spans across ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Would it not be for his expertise with chakra control and focus, Ayumu would have never been offered a position as a temporary academy instructor or substitute team leader. In spite of having an average-sized chakra storage, Ayumu can harness its potential to his advantage by measuring out his attacks and precisely guaging the amount of chakra he puts into his techniques. To his advantage, he has discovered his affinity for fire chakra, and should he continue his efforts in training, it is predicted by higher-ranked ninja that he may soon unlock a second nature transformation - a skill rare among the overall Chūnin population. Furthermore, Ayumu has a knack for being sneaky and cunning on the battle field, and has on various occasions lured enemies into obscure traps. Unfortunately, opponents typically judge Ayumu through a basis of appearance, yet their expectations typically shun off when they find themselves in a tight predicament. Genius ninja - specifically Shikamaru Nara - have praised his strategic prowess and his ability to be manipulative of situations while in the presence of a foe. Strangely enough, Ayumu has a higher than average IQ - and has showcased what he can do with it while fighting against Aoi Rokūsho, a Jōnin rogue hailing from the leaf, while on a mission to the Land of Tea back in Part I of the series. His ability to maneuver various shuriken and kunai knives with precision and ease have caught the attention of the likes of Tenten - a weapons master herself - and elite instructors from the academy (which is why he was placed specifically as a temporary shurikenjutsu teacher in the school). Moreover, he can appeal to foes with tantō blades and katana with fine coordination and timing. Nature Transformation Fire Release Ayumu is skilled with Fire Release techniques, and through prolific training, has obtained formidable techniques like the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique - which allows him to expel a vast amount of fire from his mouth with an exhale and later use Shape Transformation on it to make it take the form of a large dragon. Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno have both acknowledged that the technique is beyond an average Chūnin's capability, and Ayumu himself further added that the technique can take up a great amount of chakra should it be used carelessly. Up to date, it is one of Ayumu's strongest and favorited techniques due to its blast range. He can incorporate into the battlefield other well-renown fire techniques like the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which allows the user to unleash a massive ball of fire onto opponents with enough potential to burn them to a crisp. He is also capable of weaving hand seals at incredibly fast rates - a tactic gained through practice for the sole purpose of confusing the enemy. In doing so, he can fire off a volley of fireballs onto a target with set ease and precision - and can even mask weaponry behind the fire for extra damage. After months of training, Ayumu was able to master a fire-natured technique that required a finer level of chakra control. The said technique is Fire Release: Sunset Lantern Technique - which gives way to the user to form orbs of fire throughout a plane in varying amounts for a maximum attack by all directions. Each orb has an explosive capacity equal to that of an Explosive Tag, and may ultimately cause heavy burns should contact be ensued between the target and technique. Chakra Control Sensing & Chakra Flow Known among the Rookie 9 for chakra control that rivals Sakura Haruno's, Ayumu is capable of sensing targets from a far off range, and has even showcased the ability to pinpoint their exact location(s) despite there being a considerable amount of distance. Because of this, his fellow teammates and colleges have compared his chakra sensing to the eyesight of the great Byakugan, and treat it as such. Yamato, while on a mission involving the Three-Tailed Beast, has held his senses to high regard and further emphasized the importance it holds within the Nine Man Squad. In ode to his talent for controlling his chakra, he can control the flow if it by channeling it into weapons. In junction with his sword, not only does his swiping range face an augmentation, rather, he can input onto it fire-nature chakra to further damage his opponent. He typically takes advantage of the blade's conductivity to make his cuts finer through fire usage, but it is even more so common for him to completely engulf the blade with flames for a wave-like effect and a boost to offensive efficacy. Genjutsu Ayumu can further put his chakra control to the test by using it to the best of his ability through illusions. Adept at the art, he can confuse the chakra flow of various targets at once and fool them into thinking that many fireballs are hailing from the skies. Ayumu's skill with genjutsu is prominent enough to emulate even the sensation of intense heat - which may leave targets in a state of shock should they experience the genjutsu. Synopsis Part I Search for Tsunade Arc Land of Tea Part II Sai & Sasuke Hidan & Kakuzu In Pursuit of Itachi Pain's Invasion Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War Epilogue Quotes Trivia `